In The Beginning
by Europe28
Summary: Telling stories late at night, the Guild begin to learn a little bit more about each other, before they became rescue teams. Pairings to be interpreted.


_**I'm planning on writing this fic as a proper series, using these characters… Depends how popular this one is…**_

Team Rider, Sunflora, Bidoof, Loudred, Chimecho, Diglett and Dugtrio were all packed into Sunflora and her teams room. There where several blankets handed around that everyone had brought from their own rooms, some they'd 'borrowed' from the Guild storage cupboard. They were all leaning in very close towards Markus (a Riolu from Team Rider) who was telling one of the scariest stories they'd ever heard.

"Then" he continued "the little Torchic spun on the spot, she had heard a soft patter of footsteps coming from behind her. Onii-san? She called hopefully into the dark, surely her brother should of caught up with her by now? But no one was there, nothing but the unresting darkness that slunk over the abandoned human house."

"Markus….!" Aura his partner squeaked suddenly, pulling her brown ears over her eyes, she was an Eevee that Markus had found passes out on the beach one morning before they joined the Guild. "Does it have to be that scary?"

Markus nodded, grinning evilly at her his face only illuminated by the small fireplace they'd set up in the middle of the room. He pressed on, "Her heart pounding echoed all around the large shadowed room, the footsteps had come back sounding almost as if they were coming from the walls themselves. She froze as a cold, damp hand clasped her beak, they were behind her breathing their icy breath onto her neck, she felt a pull, her beak split off in one yank, blood splattered onto the floor. Darkness even darker than the room around her seemed to envelop her." Markus lowered his voice, "but the eye was still there, the one she'd seen hanging from the door upon entrance. 'Onii-Chan?' an eerie voice called, 'why didn't you come quicker?' The voice whimpered, the eye flashed at her, and she realised it was her brother's!"

The entire room screamed, with Loudred in the havoc it was enough to bring anyone running. There was a patter of feet running down the hall; Chatot flung himself through the door, Wigglytuff and Crogunk behind him.

"What is going on in here!" He demanded furiously now he'd seen there was no danger,

"Markus tells scary stories!" Sunflora wavered, hiding behind Loudred, "even Loudred thought they were scary"

"Did not!" Loudred argued going red, "I only screamed because the rest of you did" he protested under the other's steady glare.

"What are you all doing still up, you have work tomorrow why are you telling stories!" Chatot was flapping up and down in anger, Crogunk looked over him,

"Can I join in?" He asked, his amber eyes glowing in the fire light, terrifying the already jumpy apprentices,

"Ahhh!" Bidoof screamed diving behind Markus and Aura who were clinging to each other and shaking.

"Story telling sounds fun" Wigglytuff grinned, sitting down, pulling a protesting Chatot with him, Crogunk took a spare seat next to Diglett, who looked horrified by the idea.

"But I don't think we should tell any more scary stories" Wigglytuff nodded knowingly, "they're too scary, I think we should tell stories about ourselves before we joined the Guild"

Everyone looked at him blankly, very few could remember life before the Guild, either that or they'd chosen to forget.

"Are you sure that's the best subject Guild Master?" Chatot asked, looking a little worried,

"Yep" Wigglytuff nodded decisively, "we need to know lots about each other if we want to be true friends" he grinned.

There was a brief pause then Chatot nodded, "of course Guild Master," he turned to the others, staring round the circle of Pokemon all hoping they wouldn't have to go first. "Guild Master how should we choose who starts?" Chatot turned to Wigglytuff who looked thoughtful,

"We'll start with the most resent joiners, excluding Aura because she's lost her memory" Wigglytuff smiled, directing his finger at Markus who jumped,

"Me?" He checked, looking around in the unlikely hope it was someone else,

"That's right" Wigglytuff told him, pulling a blanket towards himself.

Markus sighed, it couldn't be helped he looked up towards the window in the wall of the room that pointed out to sea.

-_Markus's Story_-

I was born far away from here, somewhere in that direction I think, though of course it was so long ago I can't actually remember. Where I lived everything was peaceful, nothing ever went wrong, no one ever seemed in too much trouble, and if anyone ever was they were left as a lesson to everyone else.

I lived with my parents and little sister 'Alice', she was a lovely little girl, everyone on the island knew her and loved her, I did too. Although she was perfect she always looked to me for help and guidance though others said that she should tutor me. _Markus smiled at some distant memory for a moment lost to the rest of the room, he shook his head and carried on. _

I always found the island where we lived too boring I heard stories from travellers of exploration teams in the south that defended Pokemon everywhere and discovered amazing treasures. Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to become an exploration team, me and Alice had to talk quietly about it though because such things were frowned upon where we lived.

But we promised to form the best exploration team ever when we were older, that we'd run away to the south to where the world would need our help. We'd play secretly in the nearby forests and rivers, training and discovering caves behind the tiny waterfall that sat in the centre of our island. Of course everyone knew it was there but we saw it as good practise.

We even found a treasure once, you know that relic piece I have we found that on a beach one day.

"_What happened?" Sunflora couldn't help but ask, her voice trembling,_

"_I'll tell you when I get there" Markus told her, his eyes still fixed on the ocean through the window beating against the Guild's cliff face. Aura placed her paw on his comfortingly, he smiled at her thankfully before carrying on._

My parents caught me and Alice playing one day, of course they were completely horrified, 'most defiantly my fault for leading my perfect sister astray' they told the neighbours. I was confined to the house unless out with one of my parents, non of the other kids would play with me anymore anyway, their parent's warned against it.

But Alice was aloud to keep going after a minor scold, and she still played our games telling me she'd become tough so after we ran away she could take care of me while I caught up. But then…

_Markus trailed off, squeezing Aura's paw harder._

…One day, she just didn't come back, the whole island looked for her all night, not me, I wasn't aloud to leave the house.

Eventually her body was found by a group of Poliwag, she'd collapsed of exhaustion into the lake near the waterfall in the centre of the island while playing one of our games and drowned. No one ever found out what she was doing over there apart from me, I knew and it was my fault. My special sister, more important than any discovery or treasure.

_Markus looked like he was about to cry for a moment but he quickly collected himself._

After that life wasn't wroth living on the island, I ran away that night while all the commotion was going on I stole one of the small boats and took the relic fragment, I fled south determined to become an exploration Team and make my sister proud, but when I eventually came across this place I found it was harder than I thought.

Queues spread for miles, I heard stories of how tough the entrance exam was and of the dangerously powerful Guild Master and his strict second hand. _Markus gave a small guilty look at Wigglytuff and Chatot, but they didn't seem to mind, obviously they were used to it._

Eventually the crowds got smaller as the Guild filled up, and others got tired of waiting, but by that time I'd lost all the courage I'd once held in myself, I moved into Sharpedo Bluff and tried to scrape a living together selling whatever I could for food. But every night out of obedience I'd go and look up at the Guild telling myself 'one day, one day when you have the courage.'

Then I met Aura and my courage seemed to return a little, and it had gradually returned as we settled here.

_-End-_

"That's so sad!" Wigglytuff wailed, clinging to Chatot like a hanky- something he did not look like he was enjoying.

"I agree!" Chimecho wiped her eyes with her tail.

"Yeah…" Markus agreed, he still looked distant, "I just need a moment guys," he dismissed himself politely, hurrying out of the door.

"Markus…" Aura watched him go sadly, Sunflora was watching her carefully,

"Go after him then" she prompted, Aura's face flushed red, "you think I should?"

Sunflora gave a small giggle, "Go on, you two are friends."

Aura nodded thankfully, hurrying over the sobbing Wigglytuff and out into the dark hall. Aura hadn't realised how dark it had gotten, after all she'd been in a fire lit room a moment ago.

"Markus?" She called down the hall, hurrying to their room; they were the smallest team in the Guild but they still seemed to have a pretty big room.

Markus was sat on his bed looking down sadly at the relic fragment in his hands, Aura approached him cautiously so as not to startle him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to him, Markus nodded silently putting the relic fragment back round his neck. "You know you could of told me about all this?" Aura prompted,

"Why?" Markus looked steadily at her,

"because I'm your friend, I'm not your sister but I am your friend" she reminded him, Markus blushed a little, but smiled at her.

"I'm going to be a while so if you want to go back…" Markus hesitated, but Aura settled herself wrapping her tail round him,

"I'm not going anywhere."

Back in Sunflora's Team's room.

"Where did Team Rider go?" Wigglytuff looked up suddenly releasing a very damp Chatot who fluttered gratefully to the floor,

"They might be a while" Sunflora smirked, Loudred eyed her nervously but she ignored him, "we should get on with Bidoof's story.

"Gosh, me?" Bidoof pawed at the ground, "well its not nearly as sad as Markus's"

"That's no problem" Chatot grumbled, cleaning himself off on the blanket.

_-Bidoof's Story-_

I was the eldest child out of a litter of three, I had a little sister and a little brother, we lived in a small but well built dam on the edge of a river bank. Ever since I was little I'd idolised over the exploration teams that went passed, sometimes there was a festival near where I used to live and they'd get an explorer as a guest speaker, and I'd get photo's and autographs, and….

"_Bidoof Focus" Crogunk reminded him,_

"_Oh right, sorry guys."_

But I stuck all my autographed pictures on my wall near my bed and dreamed of one day becoming like them and seeing all the happy faces of the children as they saw you go by, it must be a wonderful feeling I thought.

Then on the next festival the famous explorer Porygon was the guest speaker, I along with many others rushed forward for photos and autographs, but instead of the usual cheerful laugh this was met by, Porygon sneered at us. "If you must, it must amaze you to see someone this famous in this underachieving village," so I explained to him how much I wanted to be an explorer one day, and he just laughed at me.

"You an explorer!" He howled with laughter, I felt myself begin to tremble with tears but he continued to tease me, "Even if you were to get into a guild you'd never get to do anything properly, not a clumsy oaf like you!"

His words stung cutting every little string to my heart, I could almost feel it fall to the bottom of my stomach and break.

"Go home to your mother little Bidoof and continue your hopeless dreaming," he turned away from me back to the few Pokemon that had still stayed for his photo.

I gathered everything in me together and replied; "I will become an explorer, I will become the best, and I will come to these festivals and consider it my honour to have my photo taken with all the future explorers of the world"

Porygon stared at me in shock, his mouth open. _"Good on you Bidoof" Sunflora cheered,_

"_Have you ever met him again since you became an explorer?" Loudred asked curiously, Bidoof shook his head sadly,_

"_No but I have been to one or two festivals, one at my old home village, and I still feel brimmed with happiness looking at the children's smiling faces," Bidoof beamed, his chest full of butterflies at the thought._

"_What happened next?" Diglett pressed._

It seemed like the entire festival had turned silent, many were looking at me, no one moved, no one said anything, then he spoke; "Well come and find me when that day happens, and I'll get my signed photo from you," his tone was still mocking, but more uncertain,

"Don't worry I'll see you again one day" I promised.

After that I applied at the Guild and to my amazement got in, and although I still mainly do easy missions and chores it always fills me with pride walking through the streets and dungeons with my badge on.

-_End-_

"What do you mean that's not sad!" Wigglytuff burst into tears again, reaching around for his bird like hanky, but Chatot had moved safely out of reach.

"Oh shucks, is it really that heart moving?" Bidoof looked pleased,

"Broke my heart" Sunflora and Chimecho embraced him in a hug, the other guys grunted and nodded. At some point during this Team Rider snuck back in and took their seats again ready for the next story.

"Where did you guys go?" Loudred asked, settling beside Markus, the two were about to reply when Sunflora spoke,

"Oh they were just getting to know each other better" she winked, causing them both to burst into embarrassed protests, "how sweet" Sunflora grinned.

Loudred sweat dropped. "It's your go now isn't it Sunflora?"

"Oh Gosh, that's right" she nodded, "I don't really know where to begin, I've been at the Guild so long… And It's a little embarrassing…"

"Well as long as we get to me before morning" Loudred rolled his eyes, Sunflora glared at him but started.

-_Sunflora's Story-_

Where I came from I was the glint in the eye of every male around, no one could ignore me for long and I loved the attention. I had lots of friends, plenty of casual boyfriends and a good place to live.

But amongst the forest where I lived was a treasure that we all guarded from any treasure hunters that came to take it back for personal glory, you see to us it was the most precious thing in the whole world.

We got message one morning that another explorer was coming in an attempt to steal our treasure, and that he was a pretty tough opponent to come across, but he was coming alone.

"_As you do" Loudred beamed._

I being one of the tougher members of the forest readied myself at the end with a few others just in case he got that far, which we highly doubted he would, but to our surprise we heard a grunt as he emerged up the staircase. Very few had gotten this far and virtually non of them alone.

That was the first time I met Loudred, he stood there with that irritating smirk on his face as we readied ourselves for battle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He checked, flexing his puny muscles _"Puny!" "Well you were young" _

The others looked a little unsure but I pushed forward, even if explorers did get this far they were usually bowled over by my beauty, but not him, he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at me blankly, I was horrified at his rudeness.

"_No you weren't it was just because I damaged your ego" Loudred pouted._

I channelled a razerleaf at him but he dodged it with apparent ease, unleashing a tackle on me, I looked back at my friends for support, but it was almost as if my fail had disillusioned them they were slowly creeping away.

I sniffed, who needed them. Me and Loudred's battle continued, of course I was still distracted by the fact my friends had deserted me which was why I lost _"of course" Loudred drawled sarcastically._

But to my surprise he didn't pass me and take the treasure instead he just helped me up. "My name's Loudred" he introduced,

"I'm Sunflora" I nodded back, _"She was really red in the face too" Loudred put in, "I was not!" Sunflora argued back._

"Aren't you going to take the treasure?" I asked, not able to look him in the eye, I could see our home's treasure sat in it's case at the end of the room, even if my friends would abandon me I did not expect them to abandon the treasure.

Loudred shook his head, "No, I can see what a lot of trouble you guys go into just to protect it, why would I take something so precious? I explore, I don't steal"

"You're an explorer?" He nodded, then looked a little flustered,

"I'm looking for members for my new team, even though I beat you, your tough and have a lot of courage _"I'd be honoured if you joined a team with me" Loudred finished his line for her, grinning at her, Sunflora blushed, then turned to the others. _

And of course I said yes.

_-End-_

"So cute!" Chimecho wailed, causing both Loudred and Sunflora to turn bright red and look away from each other.

"Yeah you two look great together" Aura grinned,

"Not you too Aura-Chan!" Sunflora sobbed,

_Ha ha sweet revenge._

The boys shook their heads, they'd never understand girls and quite frankly they didn't want too.

"Chimecho is you or Loudred next?" Dugtrio checked,

"Papa actually it's us" Diglett reminded him,

"Oh yeah, how silly of us" Dugtrio laughed, trying to remember back, Diglett could probably hardly remember their life outside Treasure Town but he could remember bits.

"Shall I tell the story son?" Dugtrio asked, Diglett nodded happily nuzzling up to his father,

"You tell it well" he smiled.

-_Diglett and Dugtrio's story-_

We used to live in a very rural area of a completely different region to this, mostly under the ground of course. This was back during the scare about the meteorite, and everything was out of order, especially in our region where the meteorite was meant to land.

One day when Diglett was very young after a massive earthquake that shook even the tops of mountains a Skamoray swooped down at whisked him away, he believed the reason for the tremors was because of us moving around underground, which was of course ridiculus.

I had no idea what to do, I wasn't tough enough to take on Skamoray but I caught a rumour from a passing Butterfree about this new exploration team, so I set out to find them. It didn't take long; Blaze a Pikachu, a little bit strange that one she was a human who had turned into a Pokemon, and her partner Valor a Charmander, a rather handsome one as Charmander go too.

But I laid my story down to them and they agreed immediately, they went out and rescued little Diglett and didn't even bat an eye lid when I told them I couldn't pay them anything.

After that we moved into the nearby town, Diglett quickly made friends with the locals and it was a nice area. Diglett and his friends- who had also been rescued by Blaze and Valor all wanted to become exploration teams when they were older, so when they were old enough Caterpie and Metapod his friends joined Valor and Blaze's team and me and Diglett applied for this guild, we always loved travelling, we were accepted and set off immediately; it's a little different to how exploration teams are run where we come from, but I think I prefer it this way.

-_End-_

"Wow, so there's another exploration team you met ages ago?" Markus looked excited,

"Yeah, they saved the world and everything, they were the once to travel to see Rayquaza and persuade him to blow up the commit before it hit earth," Dugtrio nodded proudly,

"I heard about that" Chatot put in, "I got a little confused though, there was some mention of the Pikachu's disappearance?"

"Yeah she did disappear but she came back again, I don't know what Valor would of done without her. When we left they had a new born baby, I wished we could of stayed to see it grow up, but you need to move on" Dugtrio smiled sadly but spoke wisely.

"That means Loudred's next" Sunflora prompted, elbowing her friend,

"That's right" Loudred smirked, leaping to his feet to grab everyone's attention.

-_Loudred's Story-_

When I was very young my parents sent me to stay at some Dojo in the mountains to train, they were both famous explorers and wanted me to be the same. I was to train at the Dojo until I was old enough to apply at a Guild, their intention was I'd be the toughest explorer there, thus starting with a major head start anyway.

The Dojo trained me tough and hard; one example was waking me up in the middle of the night in the winter for P.A. I trained with all my might and was soon the toughest at the Dojo surpassing even my masters, my ego was blooming.

"_You mean it was even worse than it is now?" Aura asked slyly, Loudred glared at her, the others laughed._

I had the loudest voice too which let me call to other Dojos on the surrounding mountains for challenges; I wanted to be sure I was the best and not just in my Dojo, if I lost I'd train and train until I was ready to re-challenge them.

When the time finally came for applying at the Guild I was ready with my application, no one doubted my acceptance, we were all shocked when a letter returned.

'We were pleased to hear from you, however we are at two minds on whether to accept you therefore we wish you to come down to the Guild for an interview if possible. Wigglytuff Guild.

I was astounded, how many got letters back like this? I quickly hurried to Treasure Town and onwards to the Guild, where I was taken to the Guild Master's office.

We stood in silence for what felt like hours, I didn't dare to speak first, I'd heard stories of the Guild Master and what he could do when angered. After a long time Chatot bounded into the office, took one look at Wigglytuff and told me that the Guild Master was waiting for me to start. Surprised I began talking, but Chatot seemed to do all the talking back, every now and then the Guild Master would let out little snuffles like snores, but his eyes were still wide open.

It seemed that me and Chatot's conversation was getting nowhere so I asked out straight, "what is it I need to do to gain acceptance?"

Chatot tilted his head at me and indicated the door out of the office, "you just need to beat one of the current Guild members, we've heard a lot about you from your masters."

A fight I thought, grinning widely this would be a piece of cake, and I got to chose my opponent.

When I entered the main room it was to find two Pokemon waiting for me, I paused turning back to Chatot, "is this it?"

"Our Guild is still quite small" he explained, "and this is just the elite half, where you'll join if you pass, you're the ones with boarding and tougher training."

I nodded to show I understood, I was pretty sure I could take both of them out, but the Crogunk looked scary, so I turned to the small Pokemon hovering next to him and pointed.

She stepped forward bowing politely, "my name is Chimecho pleased to meet you," I smirked, to me it seemed that she was just trying to act calm to be cool.

I kick started the battle lashing at her ready with a double kick, she used her ribbon to deflect them easily, any damage she did sustain was healed in an instant by one ring of her bell. Aggravated I tried again with a slightly less rash attack, I leapt above her head being careful to hit the roof of the building, my accuracy had been trained just so I could be certain of hitting with this attack. She couldn't use her ribbon to deflect my Submission from the air.

I plummeted towards her, I briefly saw her look up, before feeling myself battered with comet after comet with her attack, I was knocked off target smashing into the ground head first, she was still smiling at me not an injury on her.

It was obvious physical attacks would not work, I racked my brain for any attacks I knew that did not require physical contact then I remembered, I opened my mouth as wide as it would go letting lose a supersonic, I saw it hit and her wobble a little, it was working. I tried submission again, this time hitting her, but she held on drawing in all her focus, her next attack despite the confusion hit dead on. I felt myself tumble back, she'd snapped out of confusion after such a short amount of time.

But I was not ready to give up, I tapped my foot on the floor readying my Stomp attack, she sighed opening her eyes wide, they were glowing a pinkish colour but it was to late to stop myself, a critical hot psychic attack and enough to take me out.

My last thoughts were that of dissapointment, I'd trained so hard but it still wasn't good enough; I remembered Chatot had mentioned another half that weren't trained as hard maybe I could join that, then I blanked out.

When I came too I was in a soft bed made out of straw with Chatot, Chimecho and Crogunk looking over me.

"Where am I?" I asked meekly, feeling at a loss in my self,

"This is your new room" Chimecho smiled helping me to sit up,

"New room?" I was confused, "but I failed, I didn't win?"

Chatot smirked, "If you'd of won we'd of sent you right back to your Dojo, no one wants to be in a team with someone who can't be beaten" he paused, "unless of course you're the Guild Master, who's the Guild Master so he should be able to beat everyone." I was astonished. Chatot turned to go, then looked back, "I hear you've got a loud voice and great timing, be sure to get everyone up at 6am sharp"

I nodded dumbly for the first time in my life at a loss at what to say.

-_End-_

"Wow" Sunflora smirked, "I guess you're not as tough as you make out," Loudred shook his head, the insult part of what his friend had said falling on deaf ears,

"No I can't beat everyone, but that's part of the fun, if I could beat everyone life would be boring, right?"

"I guess so" Sunflora admitted.

"There are so many morals in these stories" Wigglytuff grinned, "Chimecho your next"

"That's right" Chimecho laughed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes to draw back the memory.

_-Chimecho's Story-_

I was one of the sorts of Pokemon that viewed the entire world with optimism, everything and everyone to me was a wonderful thing. No one could be all bad, I saw even the best in some of the criminal Pokemon I read about in the news.

One morning when I was in Treasure town buying supplies, a Pokemon shot past I didn't see what it was but it nicked my purse and some of the purchases I'd made as it hurried by. Kecleon was furious apologising to me over and over again, he insisted on hiring an exploration team to catch my thief.

"There's no need for that" I was insisting, after all he hadn't take everything and I had more money in the bank, it wasn't a complete catastrophe and I guessed the Pokemon who took it must be hungry.

"Sorry I've already caught him," I spun round and saw one of the most terrifying Pokemon you could ever lay eyes on, it seemed there was an aura around him that made everyone else back away. He was holding a little Shinx by the scruff of the neck. "Here's the thief miss" he nodded, setting the Shinx down in front of me.

The little Shinx looked up at me with terrified eyes, "I'm really sorry" he apologised, holding out my purse and shopping towards me, "but my mama and little brother and sister were hungry, I did it with out thinking but we're so hungry"

I smiled at him my heart melting at his story, I pushed the food back to him and handed him some money from my purse, "take that back to your family little Shinx" I smiled,

His face lit up at my words, he bowed low, "thank you Nii-Chan" He grinned, taking the food and money and rushing back to his family.

The Pokemon that had brought the Shinx to me shrugged, and turned, all the other Pokemon parted before him.

"Wait!" I called, he turned back to me a look of surprise on his face, "what's your name?"

"Crogunk" he told me, he sounded a little surprised actually that someone was talking to him in a voice other than a stutter.

"My name is Chimecho" I smiled, "thanks for your help anyway," he nodded and turned back towards the guild.

"_Wow, you met scary Crogunk first? And weren't afraid!" Sunflora didn't sound like she could believe it, she along with the others (minus Chimecho) glanced over at Crogunk who had his familiar dark aura hanging over him._

I returned back home that evening my spirits as light as usual and pleased from having helped someone. I'd heard a little about the newly forming Guild at that time, run by Wigglytuff, but as far as I knew there were very few members, though other exploration teams from other Guilds sometimes stopped by to check the mission boards. I guessed Crogunk must be from that Guild, I'd spotted the badge on his chest when we were talking.

The next morning I went into town with the intention of asking about the Guild and who Crogunk was. I could see a crowd in the centre near the bank on my arrival, I recognised a few explorers around there, including the familiar gap around where Crogunk stood.

I took the space next to him, because it was really the only place where you could see anything, he seemed surprised again to see me but didn't comment.

I could see a female Luxray in the centre begging for help, "please" she cried, "my son didn't come home last night, we received a ransom note, but we can't afford it; please help"

The other Pokemon looked sympathetic and might of offered to help until they heard where her son was being held. "They took him to Shadowed cliff, please he's only young."

I suddenly remembered the little Shinx she'd seen outside the Kecleon Brother's Shop the other day. "Was your son the one yesterday looking for food?" I asked, I saw Crogunk look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes that was him, he's such a dear seen as I can't go out to often because of his younger siblings, I don't know what we'd do without him," she began crying suddenly. I felt like I could cry myself as I watched her,

"I'll go," the words were out of my mouth before I'd thought about it, but I wasn't going to take them back especially after I saw the look of hope enter the mother's eyes.

"Thank you a thousand times" she beamed at me, "but I'm afraid we don't have much to pay you with…"

"Don't worry" I told her, "I'm not an explorer so I don't charge," I laughed before turning to face the exit to the town, "I'll be back soon" I called confidently over my shoulder.

I was almost at the entrance to Shadowed Cliff when I heard a panting behind me, Crogunk levelled up with me panting from his run. "Your not planning to go on your own are you?" He questioned indicating the dungeon I was about to enter.

"Well I…" I spoke a little bashfully, I hadn't thought of this,

"I'll help you out" he nodded, not pausing for me to answer, though of course I wouldn't of refused him anyway.

We battled our way through the Dungeon, it was so easy together I doubted I could of done it alone. When we reached the top floor the kidnappers; two rather shady Pokemon seemed to of been expecting us, a Houndour and a Misdreavus. I could see little Shinx locked up in a cage behind them.

"Please tell us you're here with the ransom?" Misdreavus sighed,

"Shinx's mother can't afford it" I told the two of them, clenching my fists tightly, I was struggling with my usual optimistic mind to find a good excuse for this pair.

"What a shame" the Houndour mocked, reaching into the cage and plucking Shinx from its depths.

"Nii-Chan!" He called when he saw me, struggling against his captor.

"Well no money no deal" Misdreavus shrugged, motioning for Houndour to move towards the cliff edge. I heard the little Shinx scream with fear, "help!" He begged, I dashed forward but I wasn't quick enough, Shinx was dropped.

Crogunk shot past my shoulder down the cliff side after the falling kitt, meanwhile I turned my attention back to the two kidnappers.

"Oh, did we make the little explorer cry" Misdreavus sneered, directing her attention to me. I spent no time hesitating I knew I was weak against this type of Pokemon but as long as they didn't hit me I'd give it a shot.

I opened the battle sending my Comet attack directly at them, I managed to catch them and knock them a bit, their attacks were easier to dodge than expected too, I could even deflect some of them too with my ribbon.

By the time Crogunk clambered back up the cliff face with Shinx safely in his arms the battle was over, I'd disabled the two criminals for Officer Magnazone to pick up later.

"Did you do that by yourself?" Crogunk sounded astounded, I laughed cheerfully and nodded, glad to see Shinx was safe, we carried him back to Treasure Town where he was reunited with his mother who thanked us all over again.

It was quite late in the evening when Luxray had finished thanking us and other on lookers had gone home.

"You know you were pretty impressive back on that mission" Crogunk told me, pausing as we headed past the path to the Guild on top of the cliff over looking Treasure Town.

"Thanks?" I was a little puzzled to why he'd stopped, he indicated the Guild at the top of the cliff and grinned at me, "we need more members and I'm sure Chatot and Wigglytuff will be thrilled to have you on the Team."

I hesitated, Crogunk sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "you can't expect the world to come to rights without a little bit of help"

I nodded slowly, he was right, "Okay" I nodded.

-_End-_

"I never realised the Guild was once that small…?" Aura was astounded that what was now the Guild could ever of been little more than a few Pokemon.

"Well it had to start somewhere" Chatot nodded, "Crogunk's next"

Everyone shifted a little in their seats, they were half expecting a horror from him, after all he was a pretty intimidating guy.

-_Crogunk's Story-_

I lived on my own in Treasure Town when it was little more than a settlement, the Guild wasn't yet there though I heard there were plans to build something there.

"_I think this is the most Crogunk's ever spoken" Loudred interrupted, earning a dark look from Crogunk who clearly did not like his stories to be interrupted._

Everyone in the settlement was scared of me, I was never exactly sure why but it didn't bother me, I'd grown used to it.

One day I heard of some new comers in the area, they owned the land on top of the cliff that was going to be built on. Of course it had nothing to do with me so I didn't inquire; I wouldn't of gotten an answer any way.

I did indeed see someone new about but only one, 'The future Guild Master' I heard some whisper, 'Famous explorer' I heard others murmur. He didn't seem all that scary to me, how people could be as wary of him as they were of me I didn't know, but it didn't seem to bother him he'd smile and wave at everyone no matter how much they cowered.

Gradually they came to accept him, I'd seen the other one about too, Chatot, he didn't talk much back then so no one really knew anything about him. _Crogunk paused, "We still don't really?"_

_The Guild Members glanced at where Chatot had been sitting but he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd Chatot go?" Markus tilted his head lightly,_

"_He'll be back soon" Wigglytuff smiled, staring hard at Crogunk, "I want to know what happens next."_

But Wigglytuff was often in the quickly growing settlement, it seemed the idea of a Guild nearby brought businesses from far and wide, more and more Pokemon moved into the area all as frightened of me as the old inhabitants.

I just happened to be walking through one day; Kangaskan was just setting up her store for the first time when someone ran into me, we both fell to the floor, the items they were carrying spilling everywhere; well I say items, it was really only lots and lots of perfect apples, quite rare I'd heard I'd never seen so many.

"Sorry!" Whoever it was jumped to their feet, gathering up all the apples as fast as they could, I picked a few of them up that were scattered around me and handed them to him. I looked up for the first time as I did so, and saw 'The future Guild Master' standing before me.

"My name's Wigglytuff" he smiled, thanking me for the apples I handed him, "What's yours?"

"C-Crogunk" I stammered, no one had ever spoken to me like this before, it was such a casual voice that I could scarcely believe it.

"I'm going to try out that new store that's just opened, we're running out of space to keep my Perfect apples, so I thought I'd try here." He continued to talk but I found it hard to pay attention to the words, someone was just talking to me?

"Do you need any help?" I asked, unsure what to do next, he beamed at me and nodded, handing me a bundle of the apples,

"Thanks friend" He grinned.

Friend? I'd just met him yet he was being friendlier to me than anyone ever had.

"Your welcome…" I told him, placing the apples down on the counter; I saw Kangaskan draw back a little when she saw me, but she didn't say anything.

"Kangaskan do you know Crogunk?" Wigglytuff smiled, making conversation as he handed her the rest of the conversation, and sign his paw print on a list for her,

"I-I've seen him around" she wavered, tucking her baby further into her pouch,

"He's very nice, he helped me carry these apples here" Wigglytuff grinned, patting me on the back, a kind of warm feeling spread through me although I didn't show it I honestly felt happy.

Me and Wigglytuff left the shop together leaving a stunned Kangaskan behind us. Then he turned to me, "you know me and a friend are setting up a Guild, would you like to join?"

I stared at him, the warm feeling spreading through me again, I nodded, "I'd like that very much" I told him.

"Yay Friends!" He smiled, clapping his hands together, tugging at my arm as he led me forwards, "you must meet my friend, he's rather shy but he's very nice, we'll make this the best Guild ever."

-_End-_

Crogunk finished his story with a nod before falling back into his usual silence.

"But you still are scary" Markus pointed out,

"Shhh!" Aura hissed at him, elbowing her partner hard in the side,

"I know" Crogunk nodded, "but I have friends now, I didn't have that before"

"Very happy" Wigglytuff wept.

"Chatot isn't back yet?" Sunflora glanced around,

"Never mind" Wigglytuff wiped his eyes, "I'll tell my story first"

"I bet he's just trying to avoid his turn" Markus grumbled, "I had to go first," Aura nudged him again.

-_Wigglytuff's Story-_

After I finished travelling with Team Charm I was determined to do something to make more friends than ever, but making friends was harder than I thought, especially with my reputation. When I was very young I'd travelled with a well known criminal though I didn't know that at the time, although he wasn't really a bad Pokemon.

My time with Team Charm… I'd never been beaten once, even when the others fell, so everyone I met for some strange reason thought I was going to attack them.

I considered maybe going back to visit my parents maybe some of my old friends were still hanging around.

My parents were pleased to see me as ever, asking all about my adventures and how my friends in Team Charm were doing. I asked after my friends but it was met with hesitation, they didn't know where some of them were, Skorupi or as he now was Drapion was a well known criminal, it seemed even Smoochem had found a life in crime.

I told my parents my problem so they told me to go somewhere I was less known and maybe start again, I'd probably make friends soon.

So I did, I set out on my biggest exploration yet; to find somewhere that didn't know who I was. After many months of travelling I was weary and tired I collapsed just outside another town. When I awoke it was to find myself on a soft bed of straw and two Pokemon looking over me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" The first Pokemon asked, a Pikachu with the most unusual blue eyes you ever saw, Dugtrio mentioned them earlier in his story; Blaze and Valor.

"I'm fine" I replied, and indeed I felt better after waking to two friendly and concerned faces. "Do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly, afraid they just hadn't noticed,

"No one tells us anything" Valor smiled, the two laughed lightly, "this town is very localised we never know to much of what's going on anywhere else."

This place was perfect I decided, I'd stay here after all where better to make friends?

That day Valor and Blaze introduced me to everyone in the nearby town, I didn't know Diglett and Dugtrio at that time I think Blaze may of mentioned them though.

A friendly Persian told me about an empty shop next to hers that I could use. In the region where I was in order for exploration teams to have other members they needed somewhere for them to live. So that's what I set up in my little shop; friendship areas, of course I gave Blaze and Valor some free as thanks for helping me.

I was still very young at this time, I'd been one of those Pokemon that evolved to soon really, many Pokemon of my age were still just considering leaving home.

I watched Valor and Blaze's team grow, and even during the small patch of trouble they had after we all got worked up over some story. As Dugtrio said, they saved the world from that comet. But like so many others I was growing tired of the town, so I decided to leave and return back to my own region.

When I returned, no one recognised me, some still mentioned Wigglytuff the great explorer and how he had just vanished one day, there were many stories behind my disappearance all quite amusing to listen too, especially because they didn't recognise me.

But I was lonely again, although I knew others, I wished there was someone who could really know me, that was when I met Chatot….

_Wigglytuff trailed off for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the door. _Chatot was very different back then…

-_End-_

"What was he like Guild Master?" Diglett asked eagerly,

"I think Chatot can tell you that" Wigglytuff smiled, indicating over his own shoulder, everyone looked to the doorway where Chatot stood unsteadily.

"I think I'm ready to tell you guys my story now" he nodded.

-_Chatot's Story-_

I couldn't say I used to be the nicest Pokemon in the world…

"_You mean you were a criminal!" Loudred bellowed, Chatot glared at him,_

"_I suppose I was" he admitted, "I just had a reputation for getting into fights"_

Anyway, I had quite a heavy bounty on my head but I could still pass around freely, no one could take me down even in groups, others were too frightened to even attempt it.

Even the famous Team Charm had come after me once, though they were one Pokemon down, I like many others had heard of their invincible team mate that had mysteriously disappeared one day.

Without Wigglytuff Team Charm were an easy knock out for me, Medicham was the last one standing, I remember seeing her wobbling around on her last feet before I knocked her out. "Wigglytuff will come back one day and then you'll be sorry" she told me,

"Well he's not here at the moment is he" I replied, finishing her off with a light tackle.

I was passing through a small settlement one evening, it had been getting dark and it looked like rain was threatening in the sky so I decided I'd better stay here for the night.

In the inn I entered all the Pokemon were huddled around in corners telling each other stories, a few stood up when I entered but others just huddled closer together, I made my way over to the inn keeper, an old Cloyster with a tattered shell on his back, he fell back when he saw me glaring at him.

"I'd like a room" I told him, glancing around the room at any of the Pokemon that had dared to look up at me.

"That's Chatot" I heard someone in a group mutter, "he's the undefeatable criminal of this region, some say his bounty and charge is just so high because of the irritation of Magnazone and his group being unable to catch him"

"I heard he only actually committed a small crime in the first place" another added, the conversation was getting louder and louder in the inn, so I turned,

"I may not stay here after all" I told the Cloyster who looked slightly relieved, I had the feeling they had no rooms left anyway and he hadn't wanted to tell me that.

"Look he's walking away" One voice spoke loudly and clearly above the others, a cocky smirk spread across their face as I turned to look at them. A Jynx was getting to its feet, "I don't see why we don't all rise up against him now and split the reward there's enough to go round"

I felt the atmosphere grow instantly very hostile, truth be told one of the Pokemon that had spoken earlier had been right, my initial crime had been a very mild one, I may of nicked some valuable treasure from a rescue team for a dare but that was it. I still had it actually, tucked amongst my feathers.

"I think we should" the Lavitar that had originally been telling my story got up, I hadn't come here to fight, but I would if I had too, I was always very careful to fight back in self-defence only, after all attacking another Pokemon who knew what that would do to my bounty.

I backed out of the door, no reason to destroy the old Cloyster's inn after all. They followed me out quickly emptying the inn. My prediction had been right, it was indeed raining outside, it wasn't that I cared but I disliked getting my feathers wet they took ages to clean afterwards.

"You don't look so brave now Chatot do you?" The Jynx laughed, the rest of the inn hovering behind her,

"Don't I?" I asked, "I don't mean too," I narrowed my eyes at them all, surveying their types, I caught sight of one at the back, they didn't look aggressive at all, much more confused, they were stood with Cloyster who I don't think had any intention of attacking me either.

Jynx struck first, catching me neatly on the wing with a Mach Punch, I sustained it, knowing this was my excuse to fight back. I whipped myself up steadily for an Extreme Speed attack, knocking several out on the spot, but many including the Jynx were still standing.

They all leapt forward ready with their attacks, I dodged easily, sweeping a few away with a Gust followed by a Sky Attack. Now only Jynx was standing, and I had not but a scratch on me.

"Do you still want to fight?" I asked, offering the stupid Pokemon a chance out,

"No way" she grinned cockily, "The others have weakened you, now's my chance for an attack!"

She let Blizzard sweep over me, I felt the chill but ruffled my feathers to keep my self warm, storing my energy for another Sky Attack, I met my target point on.

Jynx fell back gasping for breath, the battle was over, if I beat her up any more chances were I'd kill her, I turned my back looking back at the fallen Pokemon, Jynx and the two on lookers; Cloyster and ….!

Wigglytuff was looking round at the Pokemon it had been talking too, and at the Jynx lying on the ground. My attention was momentarily taken away as I stared at him, of course it could be any Wigglytuff but it wasn't, I just knew it was him.

He looked at me, and then I knew he knew it too.

"Go to Hell!" My attention was brought back to reality, as an electrifying punch hit me side on, I felt the air knocked out of me, and the pain in my side.

I turned back to see Jynx back on her feet. "That was against the rules of battle" I reminded her, she shrugged,

"I'm getting that reward whether I play fair or not" She smirked, her fist already sparking for another Thunder Punch. I flew out of the way of the next attack coming down hard on her from the air, again she fell back laughing, she didn't move a moment then she grinned looking up in the air, I looked too but it was too late to do anything about it, the lightning bolt of a Thunder attack was already coming down on me.

I endured the hit as much as I could, using the moment to glance back at Wigglytuff, he wasn't attacking even though he knew who I was, why?

I was still standing when the attack cleared but I was gasping for breath, I'd taken on heavy damage. I couldn't give in and leave that token had been taken away from me when I'd stolen the item, also I knew it would be damaging to my pried too.

"Wigglytuff" I called, "I bet you could take me out and get the reward why don't you give it a shot" I called, after all if it was him, I wouldn't mind so much, no one could beat him.

"Wigglytuff!" Jynx spun round, the Cloyster shifted away suddenly, then it struck me, they hadn't known who he was.

"Hi" Wigglytuff waved shyly, but Jynx continued to stare at him.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Jynx exclaimed,

"Smoochem?" Wigglytuff tilted his head, then grinned, "It's great to see you again"

"Speak for yourself" Jynx smirked, "I haven't been friends with you ever since you abandoned us to go exploring with that criminal!"

I could tell that Jynx had struck a nerve because a look flashed across Wigglytuff's eyes that I never seen since, but it was over in a flash.

"He wasn't a criminal" Wigglytuff corrected her, "he was my master and a great explorer"

"You blind idiot!" She shouted, "even after that Bastard was arrested you just wondered off, sure you'd come back every now and then and I'd smile along with the others but you were never again worthy in my eyes of being there!"

Now I spoke, I felt a little uncertain butting into the conversation but what Jynx was saying was ridiculus. "Not worthy?" I laughed, "Wigglytuff is the toughest and most renowned explorer ever, and you speak to him like that, he could take you out in one shot if he wanted too"

"What him!" Jynx found this hysterically funny, "just because he can discover a bit of treasure doesn't make him invincible"

"No" Wigglytuff agreed, "I'm just like that," he looked… _Chatot contemplated _…Not angry but there was some sort of dangerous flare in his eyes.

Then I caught sight of it, Jynx had used the same trick on me, "Look out!" I yelled leaping forward, I felt the Thunder attack strike me but I had no time to endure it, I just let the pain surge through me.

I dropped to the floor between the two of them, now was their chance to call the Magnazone and have me arrested. Jynx indeed did step forward but Wigglytuff stepped over me to stand between us.

"Get out of the way" Jynx ordered, striking Wigglytuff with Ice Punch, Wigglytuff lifted one paw and stopped her attack in mid-flow. "You mustn't hurt my friends" Wigglytuff told her, looking down at the ground.

"Friend?" I thought aloud, Wigglytuff turned round and grinned at me,

"That's right, you're my friend now." Wigglytuff turned his attention back to Jynx, I saw Wigglytuff's eyes glow, then Jynx fly into the air with surprise, then she back fired so far that I lost sight, I heard a drop in the distance but not enough to seriously injure, I knew Wigglytuff had done that on purpose, after all from what I'd caught, the two had once been friends and maybe in Wigglytuff's eyes they still were and as he'd said, no one hurt his friends.

"Are you okay?" Wigglytuff bent down to help me up,

"Fine" I nodded, taking his paw thankfully,

"My name is Wigglytuff" he bowed, "but you all ready knew that"

"That's right, I don't know why anybody else didn't?" I shrugged, "my name is Chatot"

"Well Chatot, I'm thinking of setting up a Guild" Wigglytuff told me, "would you like to be my second in command?"

I stammered, staring at him, "I'm a wanted criminal, I can't just set up a Guild with you"

"Sure you can, I'll explain everything to Magnazone, I can give him back the thing you stole." I looked away, what Wigglytuff was offering was truly the easiest way out but…

"I can't" I told him, "to me it's an important treasure," I held out the item I had tied round my neck, "it isn't worth very much anyway, it's not even really that much of a treasure, just something you might just pick up." I showed him the Quick Claw I'd had round my neck for so long.

"Well that's fine too" he grinned, "We'll just tell them you found it then, there are plenty of Quick Claws around"

"but the Team saw me take it…?" How could Wigglytuff just come out with suggestions like this,

"How did you take it?" He asked,

I thought back trying to remember, "they dropped it, so I picked it up and ran off with it,"

"Well in that case" Wigglytuff nodded, "you thought they'd finished using it and picked it up."

And it worked as well, as soon as me and Wigglytuff walked into what would soon be Treasure Town, we were stopped by Magnazone who thought Wigglytuff was turning me in, but he explained his entire made up story with such sincerity that Magnazone couldn't help but agree with him.

That's where we set up the Guild, at first I was too shy to go into town or talk to others but I eventually grew in courage until I got to the stage I am now,

"_Yeah" Sunflora rolled her eyes, "A self loving Chatter box"_

"_With respect though for the one who brought me here" Chatot nodded._

We began to recruit members until we were indeed and still are, the largest Guild in the world.

_**~End~**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
